


So Fucking Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Freckle Kink, Freckles, M/M, Sweet, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando wants Daniel to give him a tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fucking Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/gifts).



“I want you give me a tattoo.”

Daniel’s head turns on his pillow to the bed beside his and he gives Fernando a curious look.

“Why me? Can’t you get it at some fancy place that’ll have anything and everything you want?” Daniel asks, the curiosity in his face channeling into his words.

“I don’t want that. I want you to give me one.” Fernando replies stubbornly, not quite answering Daniel’s first question. 

Daniel bed shrugs, one tattooed shoulder rising above the white sheet (duvets are too hot), he’s too tired to fight. “Okay, when we get back to Liverpool and I’ve got my stuff.”

Fernando nods in finality and rolls over. Daniel stares at Fernando’s bare back, trailing his eyes over the freckles and muscle lines. He lets himself stare only because Fernando’s asleep (maybe) and he knows he won’t get caught (Would it be such a bad thing?). Daniel lets his gaze fill with everything he can’t say to his teammate (those rare moments of laying oneself bare and vulnerable). I want you. I need you. You’re something that’s so right but so horribly wrong, but I need you anyway. He lets his eyes feast hungrily over what he can’t have. He knows that’ll just make the want worse, but that’s never stopped him. 

“Stop staring.” A muffled voice comes from the opposite bed and Fernando rolls over to face Daniel. 

His brown eyes catch Daniel’s green ones and hold them. Daniel tries to cover everything back up, but Fernando’s eyes are too deep, too brown and Fernando’s holding his gaze like he knows. As though he knows everything that’s going on inside Daniel’s head, drawing out everything Daniel is in the process of covering back up. 

Daniel’s heart skips a thump in anticipation and nervousness, combined with the acute feeling of desire.

Fernando throws his sheets off and stands. Daniel heart drops through the bed and he sits up, wanting to stop Fernando from leaving, wanting to try and explain. The sheet slides down pooling at his waist, but before he has the opportunity to say anything Fernando’s there straddling his hips.

Daniel’s too surprise to move as Fernando’s hands move to the back of his neck pushing them together bare chest to bare chest. He can feel Fernando shiver at the contact and he reacts, hands moving to Fernando’s hips, thumbs skimming bare delicate hipbones. They’re so close, nose to nose, foreheads pressed together, and Daniel still can’t quite process what’s just happened. Fernando leans in closer his breath ghosting warm caresses over Daniel’s cheeks, and smelling like mint toothpaste. Daniel can see every freckle mapped out on Fernando’s face like it’s a story told in Nature’s design, one that ebbs and flows with the sun. 

Fernando kisses Daniel’s jaw and chin, lips soft, teeth scraping just a little and Daniel can’t hold back the moan that slips between his lips and out into the air like a secret just told. Fernando grins and Daniel can feel the curve of Fernando’s smile against his jaw. 

Fernando kisses the corner of Daniel’s mouth, the tip of his nose, taking his time, teasing until Daniel thinks if Fernando doesn’t kiss him he’s just going to grab him and do it himself. Just as this thought occurs to him, Fernando closes that last tiny distance and kisses Daniel on the mouth. Fernando’s lips are velvety and pliant under his and Daniel presses forward deepening the kiss. Fernando moans as Daniel licks into his mouth and tastes his tongue, it doesn’t feel obscene, just slow and sweet like honey on a cold October afternoon. 

Daniel’s hands run up Fernando’s back tracing lines and patterns that send Fernando arching back into them and Daniel runs his lips over Fernando’s neck slowly and torturously. Fernando writhes and the movement rubs their crotches together, telling them just how aroused they are, yet they are in no hurry. Daniel runs his hands over the freckles on Fernando’s chest, marvelling at how many there are, then replaces his hands with his tongue. Tracing over each freckle and slowly pushing Fernando backward until he’s lying on the bed, he goes back up and nips at Fernando’s neck until Fernando’s hands guide him back to his face. He kisses Fernando deep and hard trying to tell him so much with sheer touch. 

When they break apart Daniel looks down at Fernando and says quietly. “You’re so fucking beautiful, do you know that?” 

Fernando blushes shyly and says, his eyes bright and happy. “You’re the first person to say that.” 

“Fucking beautiful.” Daniel repeats and kisses Fernando lightly then harder. “With your fucking freckles,” He kisses Fernando’s ear then behind it trying to find more freckles, he is not disappointed. “and your g-d damn eyes.” Daniel kisses each eye and then the tip of Fernando’s nose. Fernando smiles in an abashed way, as though unused to the care that Daniel is giving, and puts a hand on either side of the Dane’s face. 

“Fucking beautiful, Daniel Agger, with your tattoos and your lips.” Fernando says almost reverently and moves a hand to trace a tattoo on Daniel’s shoulder, while the thumb of his other hand traces Daniel’s lips. 

“So fucking beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for torres who I've literally gone back and read all the Daniel/Fernando fics you've written like six times because they are just so beautiful. You really are an amazing writer and I can't wait for more (Stars?).
> 
> As always than you everyone for being supportive and kind humans (or non-humans, which in that case: Hello Aliens welcome to our planet!)
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated and welcomed as well as constructive criticism.


End file.
